Right Hand Man, you say?
by DwDoJo
Summary: But even so, his intuition was right, and he had made his choice. Tsuna decided to have a little talk with Gokudera. -short little one shot-


**Just because I'm bored and avoiding homework, this will just be short and sweet.**

**---**

Tsuna had no idea how many times -for such a long time- Gokudera has been calling him Juudaime. It was only once that he remembered him yelling his real name (threateningly), but that's a lie because then when they first met, the poor brunette was scared out of his skin to remember such a short moment due to being attacked by bombs suddenly appearing out of no where. So of course he wouldn't remember such thing.

But somehow, he wished he could recall.

It's not like it was bad for Gokudera to continue calling him the Tenth. After all, it was official that he was and is now the Tenth. And well, he can't really help the fact now that it has been a little over ten years now.

But, if he were to have video-taped how many times Gokudera said "Juudaime" and each "juudaime" would give him a dollar, he could possibly have as twice as much money in his hands right now.

Then there were the matters of being "the right hand man". At first, Tsuna had no heck of an idea what that was, nor did he think he would need it. But after meeting such people (his Guardians) who were eligible to take the part after he accepted his position, well, it surely was no easy choice.

But even so, his intuition was right, and he had made his choice.

---

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, seeing his boss appear from around the corner.

Tsuna looked up from his stack of books he was carrying and smiled. "Hey, Gokudera." Then frowned. "For once, could you at least call me by my name?"

Gokudera shook his head, taking some of the books off his Boss's hands. "No way could I do that, Boss."

Tsuna chuckled and sat down on a nearby bench. Then he patted the empty space on the bench next to him. "Sit down; there's something I want to say." Once Gokudera obediently set his tush down on the seat, Tsuna continued. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Has been frustrating?"

"A little, but it's nothing bad." He chuckled, looking up to the sky. " I really didn't think I'd be fit for the job as a Mafia Leader, and I don't even think I'm up for it still." He saw that his comrade was about to say otherwise and gestured to let him continue. "There's so many things to do and handle, I'll tell you that. And sometimes it would be nice if I could have someone to rely on to take over the job when I'm not able to."

"…Boss…"

Tsuna smiled. "Care to be my right hand man?"

~HAAAALLELUJAH HAAAALLELUJAH Halelujah Hallelujah Halleeelu-jaaah~

Gokudera flushed when Tsuna gave him an odd look. "Heh. Sorry, it's my phone." He grabbed the electronic in his pocket and threw it far away.

"Ah, that was perfect. Any idea who it was?" The brunette then added. "It may have been important?"

"No, not at all. What's important is issues concerning you."

"Hah, I'm flattered…"

There was quite some silence. It was an odd silence, one that Gokudera couldn't help but break.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure?" Tsuna snorted. "Since we met you've been proclaiming yourself my right hand man. How can I not be sure?"

"But -"

"The reason why I ask you is because I'm not going to be able to do this alone. My right hand man is someone who could have the brains the one who's behind the leader and supporting him all the way. And is capable to take over when I can't. And someone I trust." Tsuna shrugged. "But if you don't want to take the offer -"

"No! Oh, no no." Gokudera chuckled, "I'll take it. I'm just… happy."

Tsuna grinned, patting his right hand man's shoulder. "Well then, it's official, Gokudera, that you are my right hand man. But I'll always need a left too."

"Huh?"

"Ah, there you guys are!" Yamamoto appeared around the corner, now standing next to Tsuna who stood up himself. "I called you, Gokudera, and you wouldn't pick up. I was going to ask if you saw Tsuna since he wanted to meet up with me, but looks like it's a not. So what's up?"

Gokudera stared.

Tsuna was right handed.

---

**Haha. I dunno what I was thinking. But thinking that Tsuna could possibly be right handed, wouldn't that mean his left would be the weaker side and he would need a much more better support for the left? Ahh… whatever. And if he isn't right handed, let's just assume so since this is fan fiction.**

**Note to Note: This my first fanfic for KHR. Not to mention anime in general. ^^ Concrit would be appreciated. Flames will be used for cooking Filipino food.  
**

**Also, if anyone has made something like this, Sorry for not looking around enough to find that you had already done it. I blame my laziness. Also, it just shows you were awesome enough to do it before me. Oh yeah~  
**


End file.
